SnK One-Shots and Fanfiction
by AFangirlWithALicense
Summary: A bunch of ships, characters, and even you, the reader are all in this wonderful world called Shingeki no Kyojin...yeah.
1. Guitarist Levi X Eren

Flightless Bird

Guitarist!Levi x Eren

* * *

 **This is my first time writing a song!fic so everything might be all jumbled up, but I'd love to hear feedback.**

* * *

A chilly Saturday night, already past nine. A small apartment complex shone brightly through the windows of the city lights. Inside, a couple was enjoying the warmth of the fireplace, while snuggled up in fluffy blankets on the big, antique red velvet couch, drinking hot chocolate and just enjoying the time they had with each other.

"Hey...Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Why?"

"I want something that can make me fall asleep and...your voice is pretty soothing when you sing."

"...sure."

After that, Levi went to his office to retrieve his old guitar which was still in tune, though it hasn't been touched for ages. He of course, wiped it with a small towel, being the clean freak he is, while going back over to Eren. He plopped down onto the couch and arranged his position to start playing.

"Well, what do you want me to play?"

"It doesn't matter, any song you play makes me feel better..."

 **(AN: I don't know if links work here because I'm a noob but the song is called Flightless Bird, this song is from Twilight, I'm not a fan, I just like the song. Also the lyrics may not make any sense but I chose it because it sounded soothing. But I'll have some more notes down below.)**

 _I was a quick, wet boy, diving too deep for coins_

 _All of your street light eyes, wide on my plastic toys_

 _And when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair_

 _Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere_

The sound of melodious singing and guitar instrumental was like heaven to the brunette's ears, as he stared and swayed his head along with the song, smiling with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

 _Have I found you?_

 _Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_

 _Or lost you, American mouth_

 _Big pill, looming_

Every once in a while, Levi looked up to Eren and giving a small, handsome, half smile while looking back at the guitar and batting his long eyelashes, making Eren blush but he still kept on listening.

 _Now I'm a fat, house cat_

 _Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

 _Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide_

 _Fence cracks_

 _Pissing on magazine photos_ **(what.)**

 _Those fishing lures thrown into the pond_

 _And clean blood of Christ mountain stream._ **(I hope this isn't offending, just ignore it if you think it's offensive, sorry people.)**

Levi looked up once more and this time, he kept his eyes on Eren, secretly admiring his form, seeing Eren resting his head on a small pillow, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face, as he softened his voice and let out a small smile.

 _Have I found you?_

 _Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_

 _Or lost you, American mouth_

 _Big pill, looming_

He rested his guitar to the side while putting out the fire, and finally moving over to cuddle next to Eren. He kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around the sleeping brunette and finally closed his eyes, drifting into the comfort of the night.

The End

* * *

 _ **Notes: Well then. So this is my first time actually posting a story and I would like some feedback if you guys want to post a review, thanks everyone, and au revoir!**_


	2. Very Important! Author's Note!

For all of those people out there waiting for a chapter, I'll post one today.

* * *

So for this collection, I'll be having a three or four day schedule a week because, well I have a life, school and I don't have that much time so please don't add to my stress but anyways, here is my schedule for what I'll be posting, since my first chapter was an Ereri fic, I'll have everything listed down, and my plans.

* * *

1.) Character Ship(s): No reader inserts in this one, just either any kind of ship in SnK.

Example: Levi X Petra (I don't ship this but I respect it.)

2.) Reader Inserts: You can be shipped with any character, in any situation in any different time.

Example: Armin X Reader

3.) SnK X Reader: This is similar to ^^ but in this one, you're in a story with the SnK cast, and might it possibly go down in many different ways.

Example: SnK X Reader Modern!AU!Movie Night

4.) Headcanons/Surprises! In this one, I might do different stories of individual characters in the canon universe or modern universe, and it might be a bit fluffy, sad, happy, romantic, etc. And the surprise is...well a surprise, so I can't say anything about that.

* * *

For my plans, I have a sort of guide to what I'll be writing, other than my schedule and I'll also have my rules.

I'll be writing fluff, romantic, sad, smut/lemons, yaoi and crack fics.

There can be multiple universes such as Canon!AU, Modern!AU, Fairytale!AU, etc.

Fem!reader, Male!reader and Reader, Reader is gender neutral. So whenever for example, I say that there is an SnK X female!reader fic, then you guys will know which is which.

Simple Rules:

Be nice, but I'll still accept **constructive criticism.**

Please do respect about the things I write, if you don't like the ship or your reader insert, well you'll have to live with it because it's all random, an exception could be if I ask for requests or not.

If you have any questions, ask away!

I might possibly accept OC's but not all of the time.

Don't steal any of my works, I'm the one who came up with the ideas, worked it out and typed/wrote them. If you see anyone with my works, please tell me immediately.

One main rule... Have fun!

Sorry if I sound really serious (insert Joker face), that's just how organized, (if this is what you call organized) I am, I can still be funny, *pouts* . But I really do hope that everyone reading this can enjoy what I write, this is a hobby I never thought I'd actually like doing but, life is full of surprises so...yeah. *awkward silence* Hope you all enjoy, bye~chu!


	3. Eren X Fem Reader

_Just some moments..._

 **Eren Jaegar x Reader**

 **(AU: College life, cuddling in the room while playing video games)**

* * *

It was just one of those lazy Saturdays, you and your brunette boyfriend of three years, sprawled up on the couch, in his apartment, while doing random things. It was a freezing, cold night, almost dropping to 40 degrees F*. You were in Eren's lap, criss crossed, while his arms wrapped around your waist, trapping you, while a big, red blanket engulfed both of you. The warmth emitting from the fireplace as it kept out the freezing cold. You were both playing some random games, holding your own controllers.

You both were just playing Attack on Titan, when you got bored and let him play, setting your controller to the side, while you grabbed your panda cased phone out of your front pocket and texted in your group chat consisting of Mikasa, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Hanji, and Annie. You loved spending time with Eren, AoT was also your favorite game, but tonight was just something different.

(You): *yawns* Hey guys, I'm bored, what random crap are you guys up to?

(Hanji): Don't be like that, _! You can be so darn emo sometimes, I'm just cuddling with Sonny and Bean! I luv those two! Shorty and Eyebrows are just doing some project, I finished mine already, so I'd spend more time with my puppies!

(Mikasa): Hanji...they smell disgusting honestly...and are scary looking..

(Hanji): HOW DARE U SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT MY BABIES, MY BABIESSSSSS!

(Mikasa): *shrugs*, Anyway, to answer your question, I'm just knitting some more scarves and sweaters, I have nothing better to do anyway... Jean isn't coming until an hour later...

(You): I'm still kind of surprised you'd get with horse face, despite Eren fighting with him all the time...and not to mention the fact Jean is kind of a perv...no offense...

(Mikasa): None taken, ik he is a pervert and a jerk but ik how to shut him up and put him in his place, besides, he actually is quite nice when you get to know about him more..

(You): Dats good to know, anyway...

(You): I'm at ur bro's place, he's just playing his most "beloved game", don't get me wrong, I love the game too, I just get bored of it sometimes...

(Mikasa): Pshhh, you don't know how bored I was whenever he and Armin came and played that game for countless hours...-_-

(You): *sigh* I grew up with u guys, ik dat feeling... oh well, anyone else?

(Sasha): ME GET BENTO, POTATOES AND BREAD, HUSH.

(You): Tf? It's super cold out there Sasha? Even in the market, it's super cold...

(Sasha): NOT EVEN COLD CAN STAND IN THE WAY OF FOOD. CONNIE WANTED SOME TOO SO I GET SOME FOR HIM.

(Annie): She's getting even more food at the Trost market to fill up the third fridge she has in her dorm...

(You): oh yeah, u guys share da same rooms...u with her at Trost right now?

(Annie): No, I'm using my mind powers to track every where she goes and her every movement, breath and thought...*sarcasm*

(You): lol sry

(Hanji): lol

(You): Hey...Christa? Ymir? U guys ok?

(Christa) Yea! We r doing fine, just napping, I'm done but Ymir isn't...her arms are wrapped around me really tight, I managed to get my phone and txt u guys ;-;

(You): Sorry for bothering u guys...

(Christa): it's fine, I just wake up early then go back to sleep...lol

(You): Lol, I'm stuck between Eren's legs and arms, I can't get out either...

(Hanji): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(You): don't even think about it

(Mikasa): HOLD UP, WAT R U GUYS DOIN AGAIN, CUZ IF U BE DOIN CRAP, IMMA GO DER AND KICK U GUYS

(You): Woah Mikasa! We aren't doing anything! Just playing AoT!

(Mikasa): hm...

(You): Well, gtg, ttygl be4 Mika kills me, baiiii

(Hanji): Good luck~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(Mikasa): HANJI ADSFGSISNIHHIWBIBSIHISHISHIHWIHQOHKWHISGIHKNANSKBSIB

You chuckled silently and turned your phone off.

You saw Eren still playing as you tried to get out of his grip but he held you closer and snuggled to you more, you blushed, even after being with him ever since you guys were kids, he still made you this flustered. You felt his curls tickle your neck as his warmth made you feel gooey inside. You closed your eyes and smiled, taking in the warmth. You had an idea pop into your head as you pulled out your phone and decided to take a quick selfie.

You lifted your phone at an angle so you and Eren could be seen, you giggled and fangirled inside about how cute both of you looked. You were the one staring into the camera while Eren looked determined as usual, blue-green eyes staring straight ahead while his eyebrows curled, showing how focused he was. The thing that made him look cute was that he was pouting and his cheeks bubbled, while the blanket settled on his head, he just looked very kawaii to you. You took the selfie and giggled. He then snapped from his gaze and looked to your phone, smiling, while you put your phone on the coffee table in front.

He then saved his progress and turned off the TV, throwing the remote and controller on to the side. Then in one swift motion, he flipped you around, so that you'd be on his lap, straddling his hips. You blushed and turned away, pouting a bit while crossing your arms. He smirked smugly, and then his smirk turned into a smile of adoration. He cupped your face so you'd be facing him.

He scanned you from the top of your head, to your sock covered feet. You wore a red oversized sweater and tights, which he bought for you. He twirled your sweet vanilla scented locks, while kissing it, he looked into your eyes and you stared back, seeing a delightful gleam in his eyes. He touched the tip of your nose and caressed your red cheeks gently while pulling some hair behind your ears. He then scanned down and rubbed his hands up and down the curves of your body, making you blush even more, making him smile, showing his signature grin and pearly whites.

Eren, luckily was not a pervert, so he rested his head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat quicken and then beat at a normal pace. You felt his smile against your chest as he grabbed your arms, un-crossing them while each was in his hand. He slid his hands down your arms and went over to your hands, investigating the unique lines of your palms while turning over to the tips of your fingers, admiring the cute and delicate hands you had while he covered them both with his large, calloused ones. He scanned down your legs and chuckled when he reached your feet, looking at the dainty feet you had.

Eren then looked back into your eyes and he closed his once more while hugging you. You hugged him back, just wanting to feel him even more, he looked back at you with plain adoration in his eyes. He cupped your face while your arms slithered to his neck.

"You're beautiful, _...you know that right?", he whispered to you.

"Heheh...thank you Eren, you're beautif- oh uh, you're handsome I mean...", you smiled cheekily.

"But...I'm not that beautiful, I have stupid flaws such as being a bit clumsy, and too dorky for my own good...why'd you choose me?" You asked.

"_, I think you're blind to as to why I chose you, you're amazing, beautiful, smart, caring, so many things I can't express, even if Armin had a dictionary with all the words to describe you, there'd be too much to read...I love you..."

You blushed and turned your head away while he grabbed your chin gently and turned your head to make you look at him.

He chuckled at your adorkableness, as he inched closer to your face, looking back at you for any sign to go further. You smiled and closed the gap between you two, like it was the last time you'd ever kiss each other. You both hugged each other while feeling the need to hold each other closer, afraid that the other might disappear if they let go. You curled your fingers in his brown locks, both pairs of eyes shut while they hugged even closer than before as his arms hugged your waist, rubbing circles on the small of your back. Your mouths moved slightly in rhythmic motion, at the same time. He gently bit your lip, causing a sigh to come out of your lips which was muffled by his mouth. You pulled away for air while slamming into his lips once more. It was perfect, just the two of you. You both finally pulled away, panting slightly while smiling at each other, like the dorks you both are.

He kissed your forehead, your nose, your cheeks and then a small peck on your lips. He grabbed your hand and kissed it, letting his cheek fall against it. He sighed in adoration and you decided to look at him once more. You cupped his face, studying every inch of his face, hair and you scanned to the bottom while he wore a black hoodie and some gray pajama pants and white socks, which in return you gifted him in return for your outfit. You hugged him, muffling your face into his hair while smelling the minty, cool scent of his hair.

"Mm...Ehmenm..." You muffled.

"Hm?"

"Ihmm timmmumh..."

"Huh?"

You pulled away and spoke once more, "I'm tired."

He nodded his head while lying down on the cushions of the couch, taking you along with him. You were in his arms while your arms strayed to the side, both of your legs dangled into each other's. Your head rested on his chest while his chin, on top of your head. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself and you, his arms going under the sheets to hug you even tighter to him.

"*yawn*... I love you Eren..." You muttered while your eyes fluttered shut.

He smiled and kissed the top of your head, he muttered back..."I love you too."

You both drifted off into sleep, while in each other's warm embrace...

Wow, so many words. I just wanted to make it up for not updating last time. This chapter was all warm and fluffy, but I'll try to think of more themes to write. Also, if you guys don't like text shortcuts, eh. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one and I'll try to update more often, stay cool and thanks chu~.


	4. SnK X Reader Karaoke Time! Intro

SnK X Reader

Karaoke Night!

* * *

(AN: So this is an intro to a bunch of chapters with karaoke and...crack fics? Anyways there will be Eren, Levi, Armin, Connie, Jean, Erwin, Bertolt, Reiner, Mikasa, Annie, Hanji, Sasha, Krista and Ymir in this chapter...and you of course, this is gender neutral so it'll work for everyone, sorry for the whole messy explanation, back to the chapter!)

* * *

 _"Guys, it's karaoke time!"_

Ah, dear Hanji. The brunette flapping her arms across the living room, leaving everyone to sulk in their own darkness. How were you dragged into this? Oh, right. A simple study session just turned into...whatever the hell this was. You blew a strand of hair that fell on your face and checked your phone. 8:59. None of you were going home anytime soon. Shit.

"Eughueuhhueuhhjeuhhuuhhhuhhhh!"

"The fuck, Jaegar?"

"Leave me be, Horse Face."

"Shut up!"

"I'm hungry..."

"You wouldn't be if you hadn't finished all of our snacks!

"Why are we doing this?"

Questions and snarky replies were passed across the room while Hanji pounded her fist like a judge banging a gavel, to get the attention of everyone and to stop the noise.

"This is the reason why we are doing this! We're all fighting and arguing! I invited everyone for a study session, but I really wanted everyone to spend time with each other. Why can't we all just get along?!" She shouted to everyone while raising her arms above her head.

"I think you're the reason why we're all arguing, and I'm thinking that there is something else than to just "get along." Eyebro- I mean Erwin replied back calmly.

The brunette smirked with that cliche anime glasses shiny thing. (I can't describe it. :P)

"You're right. It's not because of friendship...I'm making all of you sing. Why? I just bought my microphones and karaoke set. And...you guys can't escape anyways." She replied with a closed eye shit-eating grin as everyone ran towards the main door, back door and even the goddamn windows. Apparently she somehow locked all the windows and bolted all the doors down.

She chuckled evilly as everyone started whining, complaining, cries of anguish (so dramatic -_-) were echoing in the room. Well, you didn't feel like dealing with not this shit, so...for the greater good of everyone (and your naps) you better get on with what she wants...

You stood up and called out, doing the famous anime-character-pointing-at-you thing to your merciless captor. (Tf is wrong with my writing.)

"If we do this, you'll let us go, right?"

"Yuppity yup yup!"

"...fine! We'll do it, if not...then I will!"

Everything was silent, as everyone stared in awe of your bravery (guys, pls help me, I don't know anymore) as Levi stood up and simply said:

"Fuck this shit I'm out, I'm not singing."

He walked over with his bag and walked over to the door, until...

*BITCH SLAP, KA POW POW!* (I think this intro is turning into a crack fic)

You ran and gave him the most sassiest, fabulous slap at his face, leaving...no mark? You pulled his collar towards him, making him look down on you with raised eyebrows. (You may be gender neutral here but you are short, according to my plot.)

"Listen to me, you angsty little boy."

"I'm not angsty, you little br-"

"Shut up. Now, everyone is here, the only way to get out, is to sing. Whether you like it or not, we're all singing. Even if your voice cracks like hell, you're not Connie."

"(Name), what the-"

"You. Are. Singing. Because...we're all in this together." (HSM reference...yay.) You warned in the most scariest voice you could muster.

"Fine...it's only for you anyways..." He grumbled while saying the last part to himself.

You let go of his collar and smiled, turning over to the crowd.

"Hanji, we're ready!"

She had her creepy smile and glazed over with her crazy eyes, chuckling evilly while spit rolled down her chin.

"Okay my pretties, lets begin!"

As this transitioned on, it became one of the most interesting nights of your life...now...who's singing?

* * *

(AN: Guys...what the hell was this. I wrote this all on my phone while I was in a buffet, I got lost while getting my food so I walked around, trying to find my family and friends and I finally found them by walking around about 5 times..yay. So...yeah...I know this apology is just BS, but I'm sorry for not updating at a fast pace, though I'm really sorry, I hope this made you laugh and after this I'll be updating with the characters listed above ^^ so that'll be something? But yeah...thanks you to all of those reading and though I don't really have a lot of viewers, it doesn't matter, thanks for reading my stories, it means a lot, now thanks and peace out!)


	5. Karaoke Time! Eren (1)

Eren X Reader | Silly Love Songs (1)

* * *

 **(AN: so the song isn't mine, it belongs to Paul McCartney and the band, Wings? Yeah, but I'll put a link to the song, I'm just using the Glee Cast Version for a little modernized thing but all that belongs to me is just my writing. This song isn't exactly modern but I just found it because of my grandparents playing it to me so...yeah, enjoy!)**

 **(One more thing, I'll be describing the characters one by one and not in one chapter just because, Eren is wearing a black, tight shirt showing indents of his toned body *cue fangirls out there* and on top of it he has a long sleeved green flannel, he has some dark blue denim jeans on with black socks and gray sneakers. (But he's technically wearing just the socks because he's in the house.)**

* * *

"So...who's singing?"

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for someone to volunteer, while the crazy brunette ran all over the place for no apparent reason. Eren looked around to everyone, his foot tapping impatiently until he got annoyed and stood up.

"Since no one feels like doing shit, I guess I'll sing first, it's not like I'll have a choice anyways, I just wanna go home..."

He walked up to the center, grabbing the mic from Hanji, choosing a song and was about to play it until Hanji gripped his wrist, chuckling evilly.

"The theme is romance, you angsty little man boy."

"Ugh, you want me to sing a song, I am now, why the hell do I have to sing something romantic?"

She pulled the poor boy towards her and whispered harshly in his ear,

"(Name) is here, I know you'd want to impress him/her, I'm just only helping you confess in an indirect way and you're just pushing yourself away. Now are you going to do this or not?"

His cheeks tinted with a pink blush, reaching his ears and his tone of voice changed into a softer tone.

"...fine. I'll do it for him/her. (SU reference :D)

"Okay, lover boy! Go get em!"

She playfully smacked his butt (I was thinking of writing bootaytay.), making the poor guy let out a small squeak as he looked through the list of songs, finally choosing one that he knew.

"So...looks like I'm doing this..heh." He muttered while the instrumentals played.

* * *

{Silly Love Songs} (I'm only making it shorter, because of just plot reasons, sorry to those who wanted the full song.)

watch?v=E9x12z3JIzo

* * *

 _You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs..._

 _But I look around me and I see...it isn't so..._

The brunette boy started off with a mellow voice, making everyone, including you gawk in surprise and applause, cheers and shouts filled the room.

 _Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs..._

 _And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know..._

 _Cuz here I go...again!_

He looked over to the crowd until his eyes landed on you as his voice grew louder and louder, the background voices in the music aligning in and the tone and pitch matching with the music in perfect order.

 _I...Love...You! (I Lo-o-o-o-o-ove...)_

 _I...Love...You! (I Lo-o-o-o-o-ove...)_

 _I just can't explain...the feeling's plain to me...so can't you see..._

 _Ah he/she gave me more, he/she gave it all to me, so can't you see..._

He inched closer to you, making everyone squeal and watch the scene unfold as he used his hand to tilt your chin upwards, his other hand holding the mic to his tanned lips. His closeness, his lidded eyes and dazzling smile made you flush but not losing eye contact.

 _Love doesn't come in a minute! (Doesn't come in a minute!)_

 _Sometimes love doesn't come at all! (Doesn't come at all!)_

 _I only know that when I'm in it...(Only know when I'm in it...)_

 _It isn't silly...it isn't silly...love isn't silly at all!_

He let go of your chin, sending you a small smile and wink as he returned back to the front.

"I love you..."

That was the end of the song as everyone clapped and cheered, especially Hanji seeing as her plan worked, but only you and Eren stared at each other, smiling as he walked back to you, grabbing your hand and holding it tight. You both let out a small smile and nuzzled each other's foreheads.

"I love you."

* * *

 **(AN: Wow. Wow. So...I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't worry! Everyone will still be coming out and it's in a boy-girl-boy-girl order so that I don't get mixed up in my writings and yeah, if there were any mistakes, I'm sorry but I'll try to fix them once in a while but thank you everyone!)**

* * *

Characters:

(You!)

Eren

Mikasa

Armin

Annie

Jean

Sasha

Connie

Krista

Reiner

Hanji

Bertolt

Ymir

Levi

(Author~chan possibly?)

Erwin

Hope you guys are having an awesome day, or afternoon or night...yay, bye!~


	6. Karaoke Time! Mikasa (2)

Mikasa X Reader | Mamma Mia (2)

* * *

 **(AN: so...yeah. This one turned into a musical, kind of? I honestly don't know anymore and...yeah, some songs will be just plain romantic, some funny, some...suggestive but I'm not going too far with any of these. I also might be using the first quote for all of the karaoke chapters just because. :P and the song does _NOT_ belong to me, only my writing.)**

 **(Mikasa is wearing a red long sleeved lacy blouse with black tights, her hair all on one side of her shoulder and she has white socks on, her shoes stored away at the door. If you want to know where her scarf is, she has it wrapped around her arm for some apparent reason. Idk. But...hope you guys enjoy this chapter and...yeah! Enjoy!)**

* * *

 _"So, who's singing?"_

The crazy brunette woman questioned as everyone still decided to sit in their own silence.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that I'm the one to force you guys!" She whined to the group as they still sweat dropped. She sighed before coming up with a..."brilliant" plan.

"Okay everyone, (Name)... You have to go to the closet and wait until we are done discussing who shall be singing. Don't question me, just do as I say. Is that something hard to do, everyone?"

She waited as everyone shook their heads and all turned towards you, leaving you to shake your head and walk over to the closet, once you entered, everyone immediately started talking and mumbling.

~5 Minutes Later~

After patiently waiting, Hanji opened the door, smiling so hard that her face might rip apart if she tried smiling even more. She chuckled evilly and grabbed your arm, dragging you along with her. Everyone had smirks on their face once you entered the room but all feigned innocence, turning back to Mikasa who was standing in front with the mic in her hand. You sat back in your little spot, waiting for her to start as you gave her a smile of encouragement. She smiled back and turned her face to the screen, pressing the play button.

* * *

{ **Mamma Mia!** } (it's also going to be a bit shorter.)

watch?v=LRiLVlNnSxE

* * *

 _I've been cheated by you...since I don't know when..._

 _So I've made up my mind...it must come to an end.._.

She sang softly, her voice a bit shaky but barely noticeable, scanning her eyes over the crowd shyly, as she closed her eyes and kept singing.

 _Oooh...look at me now?_

 _Will I ever learn..._

 _I don't know how...but I suddenly lose control,_

 _There's a fire within my soul..._

 _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring..._

 _One more look and I forget everything,_

 _O-o-o-oh!_

She opened her eyes and stared at the crowd confidently as her smile grew a bit wider. Everyone except for you stood up and faced you, smirking and leaving you in surprise as you waited in anticipation.

 _Girls : Mamma Mia! Here I go again my, my how can I resist ya? Mamma Mia! Does it show again, my, my, just how much I've missed ya!_

 _Hanji and Mikasa : Yes, I've been broken hearted, blue since the day we parted..._

 _Guys : Why, why did I ever let you go?_

 _Everyone : Mamma Mia! Now I really know...my, my I could never let you go!_

Everyone harmonized in tune so quickly, even Levi and Erwin were singing along! You sat in awe as you looked back to your crazy friends...was this a goddamn musical? Freckled Jesus, you'd never know...

 _Sasha : I've been angry and sad about things that you do..._

 _Sasha and Krista : I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through..._

 _Girls : And when you go...when you slam the door, I think you know...that you won't be away too long, you know that I'm not that strong... (I don't mean any gender shaming, it's just a love song. Everyone is equal. *flips hair sassily*)_

 _Guys : Just one look and I can hear a bell ring! One more look and I forget everything, ooooh!_

 _Everyone : Mamma Mia! Here I go again, my, my how can I resist ya? Mamma Mia! Does it show again? My, my just how much I've missed ya!_

Your eye twitched as you started to question their sanity but you went along with the tune, secretly enjoying this, bit by bit.

 _Ymir and Annie_ : _Yes, I've been broken hearted, blue since the day we parted..._

 _Everyone_ :

 _Why, why, did I ever let you go? Mamma Mia! Even if I say, bye bye leave me now or never, Mamma Mia! It's a game we play, bye bye, doesn't mean forever!_

 _Mamma Mia! Here I go again, my my how can I resist ya? Mamma Mia! Does it show again, my my just how much I've missed ya!_

Everyone did background vocals, making the tune sound very upbeat as Hanji pushed Mikasa forward over to you, leaving the poor girl to get caught off guard, tripping and falling into your arms, Hanji tying Mikasa's scarf around you and Mikasa as everyone shouted,

 _Mamma Mia!_

* * *

 **(AN: Okay, so this has got to be a chapter of my favorites, I just love the song and I'm really proud with how this turned out and yeah, Armin's is coming up next. {Senpai love me pls} and it'll be Disney themed, *wink wonk* anyways thank you to those reading this and I really don't mind reviews. Tell me what you think about all of this, thanks and have an awesome day!**


	7. Karaoke Time! Armin (3)

Armin X Reader | A Whole New World (3)

* * *

 **(AN: so I guess the links aren't working unless if you copy paste them so...well then. I learned something new today. Just kidding but yeah, I'm actually enjoying writing these, and I'm trying to be a bit more creative with my stuff so...yeah. :3**

 **Armin is wearing a white collared shirt and on top of that, he has a light blue, fuzzy sweater, this is kind of based on his clothes when he was a child, he has dark beige pants and is wearing whit and blue striped socks. Armin~Senpai is kawaii! *squishes cheeks together* *cough* yeah...back to the story!)**

* * *

 _"So, who's singing?"_

Hanji looked around and saw her next victim sitting near the tabletop, sipping his hot chocolate peacefully and quietly. Armin. She smirked and walked over to him and slapping his back and surprising him as he started choking on the drink.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hooooooot!"

He ran all over the place, his face burning a bright red as he went over to the sink, cooling his tongue and squirming. You walked over to him, patting his back comfortingly as he turned to you, his face turning from his red to a pink. You hugged the blond to your chest and glared at the smirking brunette.

"What the hell, Hanji?"

"I was just going to ask him to sing this time. So Armin...wanna try?"

"You could have asked him in a more normal way..."

"When was I ever normal?"

"Yeah...you got me there."

He glanced back to the brunette and back to you, he jumped away realizing that he just hugged you and relished in your warmth as he thought a bit of his song.

"...I don't really feel comfortable..."

Hanji walked over to him and whispered in his ear and she stuffed some papers into his pocket as he looked back in confusion, you heard a bit of the conversation such as, "where did you get these?", "He/she always wanted to go there!", "Dont question me, just do it!" as Armin sighed, nodding his head in determination. Why the hell was everyone whispering? I'm right here!

"Okay, I already know what I'm going to sing."

She clapped in victory as she pulled you both in an amazing speed as she gave the mic to the blond as everyone sat back, interested in what they were seeing.

Armin scrolled through the songs, finally finding the right one, looking over to you for a split second and pressed the play button.

* * *

 **{A Whole New World} HA DISNEY. YAY. And for the guys out there, I know the song is only meant for a boy and girl duet, but just imagine something else if you want. But you can still sing it if you want, it's not impossible. I just chose the song because well, it's what I wanted to write and it's more relevant to Armin and yeah...lets go on.**

* * *

 _I can show you the world..._

 _Shining, shimmering, splendid,_

 _Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

He started out softly, in a gentle tone, instantly putting a smile to your face as everyone hummed along.

 _I can open your eyes..._

 _Take you wonder by wonder..._

 _Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride..._

He turned over to you, a small smile lighting up his face as he continued to sing.

 _A whole new world!_

 _A new fantastic point of view..._

 _No one to tell us no, or where to go..._

 _Or say we're only dreaming..._

He lent out his hand to you, leaving you in shock at his confidence but you still accepted it. He pulled you close to him as he pointed the mic to you, you reluctantly sang,

 _You: A whole new world!_

 _A dazzling place I never knew..._

 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear,_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

 _Armin: (Now I'm in a whole new world with you!)_

You both sang, smiling as you both harmonized perfectly, he twirled you around as you chuckled softly, continuing...

 _You: Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling,_

 _Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling, through an endless diamond sky..._

 _You: A whole new world!_

 _Armin: (Don't you dare close your eyes!)_

 _You: A hundred thousand things to see!_

 _Armin: (Hold your breath it gets better...)_

 _You: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be!_

 _Armin: (A Whole New World...)_

 _You: Every turn a surprise...every moment, red letter..._

 _Armin: (With new horizons to pursue...)_

 _Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you..._

You both sang softly, looking into each other's eyes. (If this was too cheesy, sorry :P I still like it.)

 _Armin: A Whole New World..._

 _You: ...A Whole New World..._

 _Armin: That's where we'll be..._

 _You: ...That's where we'll be..._

 _Armin: A thrilling chase..._

 _You: ...A wondrous place..._

 _Both: For you and...me..._

Cheers and whoops were all around the room as the two of you flushed and you both went over to the table, holding hands and admiring the silence and peace, the both of you kept. Armin then brought out some...papers out of his pocket and looked into your eyes, grabbing your hands. He placed them onto your palms and you glanced over. Plane tickets. To...many different places. These were all places you wanted to explore and...here... He let out a small shaky breath and simply said:

 _Let me share this whole new world with you...(Name)._

* * *

 **(AN: well, I don't know if the ending escalated quickly but, this was all I could think of but I still hope you all enjoyed this...I'll also be appearing in a special chapter so keep an eye out for that! *wink wonk* But, tell me what you guys think! Was it okay, or does it deserve some meh? Idk, but yeah, a lot is still coming up and I'll update tomorrow, see you all around!)**


	8. Karaoke Time! Annie (4)

Annie X Reader | Body Say

* * *

( **AN: So this will be one of the...suggestive songs, I don't know. Again, song doesn't belong to me, only my writings. I feel kind of awkward writing a suggestive song but...I don't know. Anyways, lets get on with the descriptions.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS TOO:**

 **Also one more thing, it might be all confusing but in all different characters, there is one you choose, for example; lets say Levi.**

 **You choose the path to Levi's song, just imagine as if everyone is taking turns and this time it's Levi's turn to sing. That's why there is an intro and that's why I keep repeating the same line over and over again. You can still choose to read the others but there's only one person you'd end up with, not including the *specials* which I'll explain later.**

 **Anyways, Annie is wearing light blue blouse with a white flowery pattern slipping her shoulders and showing her white tank top straps, she has denim shorts, reaching her mid thigh and black, ripped tights underneath. Her feet are covered with white, ankle length socks and shoes placed over in the corner. Yep. Okay, let's continue with the story.)**

* * *

"So, who's singing?"

That question kept ringing in everyone's mind every time a person went along singing. Mutters fluttered throughout the room, pushing and pulling at others to go and sing as Annie stood up and walked over to the mic. She scrolled through the songs, keeping a bored look on her face as she paused at one song and smirked. Everyone patiently waited for her to sing as she pressed play.

* * *

{ **Body Say} That was probably the worst starter to a path ^^ that I have ever written in the history of ever, I'm cringing rn, don't hate. Let's go on, shall we?**

* * *

 _If my body had a say, I would take you down..._

 _If my body had a say, I would take you out..._

 _And if my body had a say...I would come again..._

 _Scared of what I might say, cuz I'm at the edge..._

She swayed her hips slightly with the alluring music. Her shoulders shifting slightly with each beat as she focused her eyes on...you. Wait what? Why the hell is she looking at me? Why is my face like this? Curses filled your head as her lips twitched upwards as she continued to sing.

 _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room  
There's only one thing left for us to do_

She moved a bit closer to you, though she was still in the front of everyone. Her eyes shined with a lustful glare as she turned up the volume of her voice, blending in with the theme of the song.

 _You can touch me with slow hands..._

 _Speed it up, baby make me sweat..._

 _Dreamland...take me there cuz I want your sex..._

 _( **Damn. Blunt much? For all you Annie lovers out there, enjoy this as much as you can. I'm not one, but still, enjoy people ;););)**_

 _If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away..._

 _Touch, make love, taste you_

 _If my body told the truth, baby I would do,_

 _Just what I want to..._

Everyone's jaw dropped, not including Levi and Mikasa because...they're them, your eyes were just as big as plates as she sang with those words. Her hand holding the mic while her hands moved suggestively around her body. ( **Guys why am I laughing? Oh god I'm just laughing rn, excuse me for a moment)** Her movements and gestures slightly turning you on, your attraction to her wasn't helping either as she still inched closer to you.

 _If I had it my way, I would take the lead..._

 _If I had it my way, I would take you deep..._

 _If my body had a say, I would get it off my chest,_

 _Show you all the red lace underneath this dress..._

 _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room_

 _There's only one thing there for us to do..._

 _You can touch me with slow hands..._

 _Speed it up, baby make me sweat..._

 _Dreamland...take me there cuz I want your sex_

 _If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_

 _Touch, make love, taste you_

 _If my body told the truth, baby I would do, (you jk jk)_

 _Just what I want to..._

She finished the song, throwing the mic over to Hanji and made her way over to you, making herself comfortable on your lap, wrapping her arms around your neck. You flushed and looked away, but her slender fingers tipped your face, to the point where you had no where to look but her. Everyone watched with slight amusement and went back to whatever they were doing, laughing and smirking. Annie smiled and whispered into your ear:

 _You can tell, that my body wants yours..._

* * *

 **(AN: well this was kind of awkward for me to write...*cough* also, I know in my past chapters, it didn't really say that you had an attraction for the certain character you were with, but it was all I had in my head. Besides, it was definitely obvious that the you liked he character so...no words needed to say it bluntly. Love comes in mysterious ways...okay enough cheesiness. Hope you all still enjoyed this and...bye!)**


	9. Karaoke Time! Jean (5)

Jean X Reader | Monument (5)

* * *

( **AN: I know this might not be a song you've heard of, but search it up if you'd like, it's kind of indie/alternative themed song. Idk why but Jean would be an indie pop lover, he just doesn't want to admit it. And anyways...this chapter might suck just because I didn't have any ideas for Jean so... :P.**

 **Jean is wearing a grey hoodie with a white stitching saying "The Definition of Sexy" and simple denim jeans (ha, Jeanception.), he's also wearing socks like the rest of the group and- okay. Everyone. Is. Wearing. Socks. I honestly don't even know what to do with Jean, for all I know, he could be in a tutu wearing a horse mask while doing the Macarena. Let's go on...** )

* * *

 _"So, who's singing?"_

You yawned and threw your head back, stretching your arms and legs, your head falling onto Jean's lap. He turned over to you and smirked, but a faint blush erupted onto his horse face.

"I swear you're like a cat, (Name)."

"Just because I stretch my limbs out, doesn't mean anything."

"You yawn like one, are affectionate to others when you feel like it. Your head also fell into my lap, like a little kitten. You're pretty comfortable on my lap, why don't you climb on board and enjoy my sexy ride?~

He slyly slid his hand to your chin, bringing the both of you closer. Your natural instincts immediately kicked in. You brought your arm up, shifting to the side, making room for your elbow to fit as you brought your elbow down and hit his groin. Natural instincts.

Jean's eyes were as big as plates as he clutched down there and squirmed. You smiled triumphantly as you got your head off of his lap and jumped up, stretching even more.

"Ha Horse Face! You deserve it!

"You wouldn't be complaining if it was you! Oww!"

"That's what you get when you try to flirt with (Name)!"

"Oh please, at least I'm actually brave enough to express my feelings!"

"Since you're so confident in flirting, why don't you sing for us? Or are you chicken?"

Jean growled, grabbing the mic off of the coffee table. He impatiently scrolled through the sings until pausing and reluctantly pressing play.

* * *

 **{Monument} No detailed description for this, as always, this song will be shorter.**

* * *

 _There's a daylight going under..._

 _There's a new spark to discover..._

 _And you know we're not getting any younger..._

 _So remember...this is our time..._

The tune started out with a catchy alternative, with a bit of background voices in the back, as Jean started off, awkwardly moving his body around to the beat. His voice not quite hitting the notes but still sounded in. Until at the last part, he pulled you onto your feet as it went on.

 _I wanna drive...an open road_

 _Can we go out tonight?..._

 _Anything goes..._

 _Let's make a monument for our love, our love_

 _Our love, our love..._

 _Let's make a monument for our love, our love_

 _Our love, our love..._

He twirled you around at the first part of the chorus, his hands pulling you closer to him at the next part. The screen bright with many different colors and with its lyrics, your eyes glimmering with wonder at his new side. Who knew he actually sang? He's better than Connie at least.

 _There's a memory around the corner..._

 _There's an angel on our shoulders..._

 _To remind us life is far from over..._

 _So remember...this is our time..._

 _I wanna drive...an open road_

 _Can we go out tonight?..._

 _Anything goes..._

 _Let's make a monument for our love, our love_

 _Our love, our love..._

 _Let's make a monument for our love, our love_

 _Our love, our love..._

 _Another monument for our love our love, our love, our love..._

(Like I said it's shorter but still.)

He twirled you once more before looking into you're eyes and giving you a small hug.

Everyone awwed as you sighed, returning the hug. Dear god...is he really this sweet? Heh...okay then Jean.

You reluctantly pulled away, you swept away the bangs from your face. (If you don't have bangs, just runs hand through your hair. If you don't have hair, scratch your head. If you have fur, gills, horns, etc...go see a doctor.) You pulled him onto the couch as you placed your head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of your head and gave you something that looked like a...heart? It was a really tiny heart, with a red base, a silver lining around it as you saw J + (Your Initial) etched onto it. He slipped it onto your palms, enclosing it and whispering into your ear,

 _Just a little monument for our love.~_

* * *

( **AN: okay, so this also wasn't one of the best chapters I written but classes and stuff just caught up, that's why this wasn't as good as I thought it'd be, sorry. Another sorry for updating late, like I said, classes and stuff but I really do appreciate that you all are patient enough to wait. Next up will be...I'm not going to tell you. :P But let me know what you guys think, was this bad, good, meh? Don't be afraid to leave a review, I'm always taking constructive criticism. Thanks and bye!**


	10. Karaoke Time! Sasha (6)

Sasha X Reader | Boom Clap (6)

* * *

( **AN: So, I just chose this song because...idk. I wouldn't really want to put a song that might be like I LOVE YOU MORE THAN FOOD, YOUR BOOTY BEGGIN FO ME TO, I wouldn't really put something like that and somehow, this song kind of fits Sasha in my opinion but yeah, you guys already know the rules, short song, blah.**

 **Sasha is wearing a black sweater with a bunch of small, cute and colorful foods on the sweater, piled up. She chose to wear it because you gave it to her on her birthday. Her tights are black but if you take a closer look, they are a bunch of Oreos, really well hidden and pink socks and black converse.**

 **Let's continue.** )

* * *

 _"So, who's singing?"_

After that question, a flush echoed from the bathroom (call it restroom, comfort room, whatever you guys like.).

The food loving brunette stepped out, yawning and raising her hands up. Connie stood up and rested his hands against the back of his neck. (I don't know how to describe that thing he does so...yeah)

"Yo Sasha! Wanna sing?"

"...does it involve giving me more snacks?"

"Sasha...this is your chance! Tell...um...*cough* you like her/him!"

"...if I do, will you give me snacks?"

"Sasha!"

"Take it or leave it!"

"Fine, I'll give my snacks, I'm only helping you along the way."

"Yay! But I'm also doing it for *cough*!"

She giggled and ran over to the mic, scrolling through the playlist, happily choosing one.

* * *

{Boom Clap} Let's move along, shall we?

* * *

A catchy tune played, making everyone clap along with the music. The happy food loving girl turning to the screen and starting.

 _You're picture perfect blue,_

 _Sunbathing on the moon,_

 _Stars shining as your bones illuminate..._

 _Just tell me what to do..._

 _I'll fall right into you,_

 _Take me over, you're the magic in my veins, this must be love!_

 _Boom, Clap! The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and, Boom, Clap! You make me feel good, come onto me, come onto me now!_

She clapped her hands along with the song, smiling brightly, making you softly chuckle and tap your foot along to the beat. Her voice was really cute, though you heard her voice crack a bit at the low notes, you still enjoyed it. She looked over to you and kept on singing.

 _No silver or no gold,_

 _Could dress me up so good..._

 _You're the glitter in the darkness of my world..._

 _Just tell me what to do, I'll fall right into you,_

 _Take me over, cast a spell, just say the words..._

 _I feel your love!_

 _Boom, Clap! The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and,_

 _Boom, Clap! You make me feel good, come onto me, come onto me now!_

She pointed over to you, making you pause in surprise. She sang the lyrics, while a weird spotlight was on you and everyone around you threw glitter, making the scene, somewhat cinematic. What. The. Hell.

 _You are the light and I will follow!_

 _You let me lose my shadow!_

 _You are the sun, a glowing halo..._

 _You keep burning me up with all of your love, aw!_

 _Boom, Clap! The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and,_

 _Boom, Clap! You make me feel good, come onto me, come onto me now!_

 _Boom, Clap! The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and,_

 _Boom, Clap! You make me feel good, come onto me, come onto me now! (x4)_

She ended the song, panting and sweating, running over to Connie and thrusting her hand out, as he reluctantly gave her the snacks. She grabbed them all and ran over to you, pouncing on you. The girl fell onto your chest, slightly glaring at you.

"I just sang for you and my snacks, but mostly for you so better accept my cuddle because I am tired!"

She immediately fell asleep, making you chuckle and ruffle her hair. You felt her heart beat at a very fast pace as her cheeks slightly turned pink as she smiled.

 _Boom...boom...boom..._

* * *

 **(AN: I don't even know what happened to my writing, all I know is that I need to practice more. ( I think I need more sleep) *bangs head against the wall* anyways, I'll write Connie and Krista's chapters later, there's a bunch of others that I need to write and yeah, bye.)**


	11. Writer's Block 1-2 days

Writer's Block for a day or two...

* * *

So, I know you guys were expecting a chapter but I'm sorry. School has been super hectic, some weird drama is happening on some other sites, I just need to get the stress out of my head. I'm really sorry guys, but it's just super hectic and I hope you understand but I'll list down my schedule of chapters to post and I'll edit it once I'm done. And I think my writer's block is just for one day or two. So yeah, be expecting a lot of chapters to be posted.

* * *

Karaoke Time! Chapters:

Connie

Krista

Reiner

Ymir

Bertolt

Hanji

Levi

Author Chan? What.

Erwin

You sing!

END

Surpise Chapter.

And so on and so forth, thank you all for understanding and, yeah. Bye!


	12. MOVED TO WATTPAD

So, I know I haven't been on in a while and, things got side tracked and such.

I'm moving this one to my WattPad because I'm more active there than I am here.

lazy_panda_fangirl is my WattPad.

I am so sorry guys but yeah...

So basically on this site, it'll be discontinued but I'll continue it to WattPad.

Bye.


End file.
